


To Hold You Under

by olivebranchesandredwine



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blood and Injury, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rating for references to drug use/abuse and unhealthy relationships, References to Drugs, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivebranchesandredwine/pseuds/olivebranchesandredwine
Summary: David has a bad night out with Sebastien.
Relationships: Sebastien Raine/David Rose
Comments: 20
Kudos: 40
Collections: Schitt's Creek Anonymous





	To Hold You Under

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Band of Horses, "The Funeral"

“I don’t feel so good,” David was starting to slur his words, his head swimming. He wasn’t sure if it was from the brightly colored pills Sebastien had plied him with earlier or from the sketchy cocktail Brigitte had insisted he drink, or maybe it was the line of coke he’d done with Harry in the bathroom. The room was swirling around him, and it felt like maybe his legs were trying to stop moving, but also he knew he needed to keep moving to make it to the wall, or to a place where he could do that thing where he wasn’t standing and moving any more. What was that called again? 

“Sebastien?” he croaked, reaching out to steady himself against the solidity of his boyfriend’s lithe body. But Sebastien jerked his arm away, sending David’s drink shattering down somewhere and throwing him off balance. And then David wasn’t moving any more because he was on the floor. David didn’t know where the glass he was holding had dropped, and now his palms were touching something wet and sticky, and his knee throbbed where he’d landed on it, and Sebastien was walking away, his arm around a petite blonde woman dressed in the same ratty, expensive whatever style that Sebastien adored. And why was David’s arm hurting? 

David was going to vomit, and he needed to make his limbs cooperate quickly if he wanted to do that in the relative privacy of the men’s room. 

Somehow somehow somehow he got back up to his feet again. Everything was still swirly and the air felt thick around him and making his legs work the way they were supposed to was…a challenge, but he was determined not to be incorrect and land up on the front page of TMZ again because he couldn’t make it to the bathroom to puke. 

And suddenly he imagined that he was puking on Sebastien and that woman in the ratty sweater dress, and it was the funniest thing ever. He was laughing and couldn’t stop laughing and at this rate he was definitely going to puke in the bar because he was laughing too hard to remember how to walk. 

He was still laughing when the floor disappeared from beneath him and something hard hit his head. Wherever he’d landed when the floor went away was wet and sticky. So was his arm, for that matter. And why was his arm hurting like that, anyway? 

He could figure it out later. He was too tired to do thinking right now. He’d do that when he woke up. 

* * *

**Party Boy David Rose hospitalized for “exhaustion.” ** Leaked photos show the C-List reality celeb and heir to Rose Video passed out in a pool of his own blood moments after insiders say former flame Sebastien Raine ended their relationship. 

Rose could not be reached for comment.


End file.
